


Fanning the Flames

by SafetyHazard (ineedapilot)



Series: What We Create in the Shadows October Prompt Fills [6]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Camboy Guillermo, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Prompt Fill, Smut, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedapilot/pseuds/SafetyHazard
Summary: Being an unpaid familiar, Guillermo's in a lot of debt. How does he pay the bills? Nandor accidentally finds out.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in the Shadows October Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946776
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the What We Create in the Shadows (WWCITS) October prompt list. Day 25: Secrets
> 
> Whoops! Wrote a few thousand words about Guillermo's sexy bod again.

Guillermo sighs when he sees the neat stack of white envelopes stuffed into the mailbox. More bills.

He grabs them in one mittened hand and slides the door shut, then shuffles back into the house. He uses his foot to close the front door, shutting out the mid-afternoon sun, and flips through the letters in his hands as he crosses the foyer to his room.

Hospital bills from his ill-fated flight with Nandor; credit card bills, no doubt including charges for civics textbooks and assorted sharp pieces of wood...he tosses the mail onto his desk. Occasionally he's kept busy enough to forget how financially draining it is to be a familiar, but he can always count on a monthly wake-up call.

He yawns. No putting it off - he's got to make another video.

Opening his laptop, Guillermo signs into his account, checking for tips and comments, then pulls up the recording app. He looks at the time - it's still early enough that Colin Robinson shouldn't be home for a few hours yet. Kicking off his shoes and climbing onto his bed, he adjusts the screen on his laptop so the angle is right. Satisfied, he schools his tired features into a smile and clicks to start the recording.

"Hey guys, Memo here." He yawns again. "Sorry I'm tired today. My roommate got a promotion lately, and it kind of turned him into a monster. It's been pretty exhausting. I'm sure you've all had roommates like that. But I know you want to see me, so here I am." He gives the camera a small wave.

Scooting up to the head of his bed, Guillermo settles back against the wall and rucks his sweater and shirt up over his belly, then reaches down and unbuttons his pants, lifting his hips to tug them off and dropping them to the floor. He looks back up at the camera. "It's going to be a quickie this time, hope you guys understand." He takes his cock in hand and starts to stroke, drifting his other hand down to cup his balls.

It had taken some time to figure out his target demographic, but with months of experience under his belt, Guillermo knows what his viewers like. He bites his lip gently and moans quietly as he lets his eyes slip shut and his head tip back to touch the wall.

In the darkness, he envisions a luxurious black mane at his crotch and cool lips sliding up and down his shaft, occasionally offset by delicate pinpricks of fangs along his length. His cock hardens rapidly, thickening inside his grip. Stretching out his legs, he imagines large, cold hands pressing insistently into the warm flesh of his thighs. Drops of precum begin to flow from his tip, lightening the dry friction between his hand and his cock.

Quickening his rhythm, Guillermo feels his belly start to jiggle, and he arches his back slightly to put its soft expanse on full display for the camera. He switches up his strokes, turning his hand around and twisting his palm around the tip of his cock, and lets his mouth fall open with a groan.

Eyes still closed, he dips his free hand down past his balls to tease at his perineum, pushing his thumb up behind his balls to lift them forward. Bending his knees and planting his feet flat on the bed, he flexes his back and raises his hips just enough to show off the progress of his fingers as he inches them downward. In his mind, those fingers are cool and sinewy instead of warm and pliable, and he shivers when he brushes his hole.

Jerking frantically now, Guillermo presses one digit firmly against his pucker and cums, face scrunching as he feels hot semen race along and out of his cock to splash onto his exposed midriff.

He takes a few moments to catch his breath, then opens his eyes and smiles at the camera. Scooping up a glob of cum from his belly, he licks it off his fingers while he crawls across his bed to the desk. "Thanks for the support, guys. It really means the world," he says, fighting back another yawn. "Take care. Memo out."

Stopping the recording, Guillermo stands and grabs a towel from his tiny dresser to wipe the drying semen off his body. Pulling his clothes back on, he sits down at his desk and brings up the recording. After watching it through, he starts uploading the video to his profile and schedules the post, turning off the power saver on his computer so it won't be interrupted.

With everything set up, Guillermo checks the time until sunset on his phone and yawns once again. His eyelids are growing heavier and heavier. The fatigue from being nearly drained to death the night before, then having to bury Colin Robinson and C-man, crashes into him like a tidal wave. _There's still time for a nap,_ he thinks as he lies back down on his bed, folding his threadbare pillow under his head and closing his eyes...

"Guillermo!"

He jolts awake to Nandor's plaintive call echoing down the corridor. _Mierda!_ Guillermo leaps out of bed and dashes out of his room to attend to his master.

\--

Sitting at the desk in the library, Nandor shuffles papers around and watches surreptitiously while Guillermo tapes more newspaper to the windows, occasionally nodding off where he stands. Nandor feels a faint pang of sympathy for his familiar, who seems to be running especially ragged tonight.

It's no help that Nadja and Laszlo had been particularly demanding. They'd commandeered Guillermo earlier in the night to help them put away the leftover art from the redecorating project that Colin Robinson had rudely interrupted with his shit stirring and mega draining. Fucking guy. He'd even hung around this evening, pretending like he hadn't just almost killed them all, feeding off of Guillermo's palpable irritation as Nadja and Laszlo needled him about the proper stacking of their unused taxidermies.

The more Nandor thinks about it, the more he starts to feel that some time away from the house might do Guillermo some good. Not an actual night off - that would be absurd - but perhaps an errand that would get him away from Laszlo, Nadja, and Colin Robinson. He thinks for a moment, then hits on an idea. "Guillermo!"

"Yes, Master?" Guillermo sets down the paper and tape and trots over to Nandor's side.

"I would like you to go and get more Tide To-Go pens," Nandor tells him. He sees Guillermo open his mouth to protest and cuts him off. "Yes, I know you bought some a couple weeks ago, but they are running out very quickly recently. No idea where they are all going."

There's a pause before Guillermo responds. "...Okay, Master, I'll go get some more Tide To-Go pens."

 _He must be even more tired than I thought._ As Guillermo trundles out of the room, Nandor calls after him, "Why don't you eat some of your poop chocolates to be more energetic?" Guillermo doesn't answer, and Nandor hears him grab his coat out of the entryway closet and leave through the front door.

Left alone in the library, Nandor realizes he has nothing to do. He doesn't want to go find any of his housemates - he'd last seen Nadja and Laszlo arguing about the taxidermy goat, which meant they were probably having sex now, and he certainly doesn't need to see more of Colin Robinson tonight.

He steps aimlessly out into the foyer and sees a bright light in the corner of his eye. Guillermo's laptop is sitting open on his desk. Nandor shrugs to himself. If nothing else, he can surf the ether webs until Guillermo gets back. No e-mail, though - he doesn't need to be cursed tonight. Grabbing the computer and mouse, he brings them back to his crypt and sits down on his chaise, shutting the door with a wave of his hand.

Picking up the mouse, Nandor is about to click on the search bar when he sees the title of the page. "Just...Fans?" he mutters.

There are no photos of fans on the page, though. The top half of the screen is taken up by a neck-down photo of someone with a voluptuous figure, an expanse of beautiful tan skin accentuated by large dark nipples and undulating folds, adorned with pale striae. They are propped on their side; one arm is cut off at the edge of the photo where it supports their head, and the other rests on top of their body, lying along the arc of their belly and disappearing underneath the waistband of their black briefs, hand clearly cupping their clothed genitals.

Arousal stirs in Nandor's groin at the sight of this unknown, curvaceous beauty. He's about to hiss in desire when he sees the small circular photo near the bottom of the screen. His jaw drops in surprise. It is Guillermo.

His profile picture almost looks like a different person. Guillermo's face is lit up with a wide, earnest smile, brown eyes bright behind his glasses, and his hair is styled in messy, asymmetric waves, in sharp contrast to his usual restrained curls. It's clear from the angle that he's shirtless, the golden plane of one broad shoulder visible in the background. Nandor's eyes slide over, and he reads the text next to the photo. "'MemoCub'. What the fuck is a MemoCub?"

Under the photo of Guillermo's face is a button labeled "Subscribe". _Guillermo has been doing this for money,_ Nandor realizes, but he sets the thought aside, unwilling to confront it. He knows he should stop, close the laptop and return it to Guillermo's - his familiar's, his _human_ familiar's - room under the stairs and pretend that he never saw this. That he never saw Guillermo's lovely body on display, those wonderful contours that had always been concealed beneath dowdy sweaters and starched white shirts. It would be very frowned upon for him to lust after Guillermo.

He can't stop himself.

Nandor scrolls down the page past photos of Guillermo in varying states of undress, mostly posed in front of the dreary wall of his room, tally marks visible over his shoulder or next to a thick thigh. There are a few photos that he assumes are of Guillermo's genitals, a portly cock standing proudly out from a pillowy pubic pad decorated with short, coarse hair, a hefty sack stretched tight underneath.

Nandor is distantly aware that his own cock is tenting out the front of his trousers, but he makes no move to adjust himself. He's looking for something, and he doesn't know what until his eye catches a title: _Hands-free cum with dildo._ He hears the mouse click as he opens the video, which expands to full screen automatically. Guillermo's voice echoes in the silent crypt.

"Hey guys, Memo here." Guillermo is already naked. He scoots back to lean against the tally wall, folding his hands over his belly. Nandor's mouth fills with saliva as he allows his eyes to roam up and down Guillermo's exposed form. He barely registers what Guillermo is saying.

"I'm sure a lot of you have had crazy coworkers, right? Well, mine tried to kill me the other day! It's fine, he's gone now. He was one of those people who kind of takes their job for granted. No real passion." Guillermo unclasps his hands and lets them roam down either side of his ample gut. "I've got passion to spare, though." He giggles, a melodious sound foreign to Nandor's ears, and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, that was cheesy. Hope you enjoy the video."

Guillermo reaches to the side, and Nandor realizes that there has been a bottle of lube and an impressively large dildo sitting on the small dresser the whole time. Nandor doesn't recognize the dildo, so Guillermo must have ordered it himself. Who knew his demure familiar had such perverted tendencies?

He stares as Guillermo squeezes the lube onto his fingers, then slouches down, allowing his bent legs to fall open and curling his body to reveal his generous ass to the camera. Guillermo reaches around with one hand to pull at a wide cheek, and trails the other, shiny and slick, past his hard cock to find his hole with ease.

Watching Guillermo delve his fingers into himself, moaning softly with each stretch, Nandor notices the growing wetness in his undergarments. Too engrossed to waste time setting the laptop aside so he can pull off his pants, Nandor merely palms himself through the cloth, savoring the friction on his cock.

Before long, Guillermo seems to decide that he's ready. He withdraws his fingers and grabs the dildo off of the dresser, pouring lube over it and spreading it liberally across the silicone surface. Lightly gripping his own cock, Nandor thinks, _My penis is larger than that. How would Guillermo..._ He shakes his head in annoyance, desperately pushing aside the thought of taking his familiar carnally, and focuses instead on the sight of Guillermo slowly lowering the dildo to his entrance.

Guillermo presses the head of the dildo against his hole and lets out a grunt when it slips in. After pausing a moment to adjust, he reapplies the pressure, working the thick object into himself. Looking back up to Guillermo's face on the screen, Nandor sees that his eyes are closed, beads of sweat shining on his slightly knitted brow.

It's not long until Guillermo has taken the full length of the dildo. Its flared base sits flush with his ass, pale silicone standing out against the dark skin that blooms within his cleft and along his inner thighs. Guillermo is panting lightly, mouth ajar just enough for his lips to resemble the elegant curve of a bow. He stares into the camera with half-lidded eyes, and Nandor feels as though Guillermo's glassy gaze is boring into his own transfixed visage.

"All the way in," Guillermo huffs. He wraps his fingers around the dildo's base and pulls it partway out before guiding it back in. He does this a few times slowly, then picks up the pace. Comfortable with the angle of the dildo, Guillermo lets go of his asscheek and tucks his hand behind his head instead. Nandor's eyes widen at the ripple of muscle underneath the soft layer of fat on his arm.

Guillermo starts to arch his hips back and push them forward again in concert with his accelerating thrusts, his moans increasing in volume and frequency. Nandor finds his gaze flitting up and down Guillermo's body to take in every sensual sight, from the dildo pumping in and out between Guillermo's voluminous buttocks, to the sleek trail of precum leaking down Guillermo's stout shaft, to the lustrous expanse of Guillermo's delectably bouncing belly and breasts, shimmering with sweat.

Nandor licks his dry lips and grinds the heel of his hand harder onto his cock. His senses converge on the video until he can practically hear Guillermo's heartbeat through the screen, can almost see the rapid pulse at his neck and his cock and smell the hot lifeblood powering his bucks and thrusts.

Soon, Guillermo reaches a plateau in the tempo of his thrusts, panting through his nose now as he bites his lip, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. It's an adorably sexy expression. Nandor feels something clench in his chest and quickly glances down, noticing that Guillermo's sack has drawn taut against the base of his cock.

A few moments later, Guillermo hisses, "Getting close..." Nandor looks back up to see Guillermo open his eyes and cast his gaze down at his own body, then pull his free hand from behind his head and lay it on his surging chest. He kneads the plush flesh there before extending a finger to circle one of his large, stiff nipples.

Guillermo's eyes flick back to the camera, and he gasps, "'m gonna cum!" Simultaneously, Guillermo pinches his nipple roughly and buries the dildo deep inside his ass. His body tenses, back bowing forward; his eyes roll back, breaking his wide-eyed stare; and he lets out a guttural groan as his orgasm overtakes him, his head thunking against the wall as he spasms. Guillermo's twitching cock sprays showers of milky white droplets into the air, and they splatter across his rippling belly and quivering pectorals, a few reaching all the way up to speckle his glasses with semen.

Nandor gapes at the volume and force of the seed that empties from Guillermo's sizable balls. _I will need to watch out when Guillermo is a vampire,_ he reflects, before catching himself with a start. _What am I thinking?_ Grimacing, he yanks his hand away from his crotch, denying himself further stimulation. His attention is called back to the video by the wet pop of Guillermo pulling the dildo out of his hole.

There's a buzzing in the back of Nandor's brain while he watches Guillermo set the dildo back atop the dresser and lean back, eyes closed, gasping for breath. His glistening bulk heaves rhythmically, and his mouth is fallen open in a perfect little "o".

After a minute, Guillermo opens his eyes and gives the camera a sleepy smile. He clambers forward on the bed and shoots a glance down at the mess of cum on his torso, then looks up and winks at the camera from behind a semen-flecked lens. "Hope you guys liked that." Nandor grits his teeth at the appealing huskiness in Guillermo's voice. "Thanks again for the support. Memo out."

The screen goes black as the video ends, and the window shrinks down a moment later. Below the video, there are cryptic strings of text written under the heading "Comments":

"Woof, hawt Memo! THX"

"Pls follow me sexy u wont regret"

"Id trash that hole so gud 4 u"

Nandor doesn't understand this language, but he can guess the sentiments. A flood of conflicting emotions wells up, threatening to drown him.

Before he can collect his thoughts, though, there's a knock at the door, accompanied by the squeak of the doorknob and Guillermo's voice. "Master?"

 _Fuck!_ How had he not heard Guillermo come home? As the door creaks open, Nandor slams the lid of the laptop down and, with vampiric speed, stands and sweeps his cape in front of himself to conceal the damp tent in his trousers, tossing the computer and mouse behind him.

His familiar steps in the door, coat flung over one forearm and a plastic bag in his other hand. "I've got the Tide pens here, Mas-" Guillermo freezes, bag partially outstretched, when he sees his laptop on Nandor's chaise. His face blanches, then starts to redden furiously, his heartbeat beginning to race. He opens and closes his mouth, but no sound comes out.

Nandor isn't ready for this. He draws himself up, putting on a stern expression. "What have I told you about barging in before I tell you to enter, Guillermo?" He demands.

Guillermo's eyes jump back to Nandor, and he swallows. "I-I'm sorry, Master. I'll just, uh, put the Tide pens away." He walks stiffly over to the closet and drops the bag inside, then turns to Nandor and hesitates.

"What is it?" Nandor asks sharply.

Guillermo's voice is quiet. "It's...almost sunrise, Master."

Nandor masks his surprise with indignance. "Well, you had better put me to coffin, then." He waits for Guillermo to pull the footstool into position, then steps up, still holding his cape in front of himself with one arm. He extends his free hand for support, but almost wrenches it away reflexively when he feels Guillermo's palm press up on it, pliant and warm and so recently clenched around the end of a dildo in Nandor's memory.

He senses Guillermo look up at him with curiosity, but he steels his nerves and ignores him, laying himself down in his coffin while trying to inconspicuously bunch his cape over his lap. If Guillermo thinks the situation is strange, he is biting his tongue. Nandor can still hear his heart pounding anxiously, and he feels a twinge of regret.

"You seem more awake, Guillermo. Did you eat your poop chocolates?" He asks gently.

"Chocolate-covered espresso beans, Master," Guillermo corrects absently, studying his shoes.

Nandor frowns, feeling somehow rebuffed. "Espresso poops, whatever. Good night, Guillermo."

"Good night, Master," Guillermo whispers, pulling the lid shut.

Lying in the darkness, Nandor hears Guillermo pad over to the chaise and retrieve the laptop, then leave the crypt, closing the door carefully. He thinks back to the comments he'd read below the video, just before Guillermo had barged in. Spikes of anger prickle in his chest and stomach, and Nandor realizes that he's jealous of these pathetic anonymous humans who paid for the privilege to see his Guillermo - his familiar - in such lewd, compromised, delicious, _seductive_ scenarios.

Nandor slams his hand against the inside of his coffin, stubbornly ignoring his still-engorged cock. No, he cannot fall for Guillermo, even after seeing his highly erotic video. He can set this aside, ignore it, just like Guillermo's nagging desire to be turned.

Closing his eyes, Nandor grimaces and wills himself to a fitful sleep.

\--

Guillermo closes the door to Nandor's crypt and walks down the hall, letting out a breath. With time to think, he's certain that Nandor must have seen his JustFans page, since he'd forgotten to put his laptop to sleep after posting the video. Had his master given him tacit permission to continue?

He shakes his head as he pulls aside the curtain to his room. There's no way to tell what, if anything, Nandor saw or understood about the purpose of the website, because he'd seemed determined to avoid the subject. Guillermo decides that until Nandor brings it up, he's free to keep going.

As he sets his laptop back on his desk, though, Guillermo can't help but imagine Nandor cradling it in his lap, entranced by Guillermo's content, and later, cornering his familiar, tearing off his clothes, running broad hands over his supple curves and growling in his ear that he cannot resist anymore before sinking sharp fangs into Guillermo's eager flesh...

Crawling into bed, Guillermo allows a dreamy smile to work its way onto his face as he dozes off for his morning nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list here: https://twitter.com/wwcits/status/1307816076021907456
> 
> Inspired in part by Harvey's recent Cameo as Guillermo where he gets stressed about his medical bills from Manhattan Night Club, and also by Kayvan's comments about Nandermo at NYCC 2020.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments super welcome as always!


End file.
